Always' is bittersweet
by LittleZmey
Summary: Kairo and Kisuke come together again... even if only in a dream. Lemon flavored. One-shot. I do not own Kisuke (no matter how much I would like to) and all things Bleach related belongs to Tite Kubo (that unfortunately includes Kisuke).


_Author's note: This is my first story so please be kind. Haha, I wrote it in like a couple of hours so I'm sorry if it seems rushed or if it's confusing. I've never really tried my hand at anything like this before but I hope someone enjoys it. x_

* * *

Kisuke was sat out the back of his shop, his hat shading his eyes from the moonlight. He felt her creep up behind him when she stood by the door way. _Kairo_ , he thought but didn't turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice shaky and just shy of a whisper. She hated watching him dwell on the past, on things he feels he could've done better.

She crept towards him and sprawled out on the cushion behind him, placing her hands on his back. "What for?"

"You nearly died." This time it was a whisper. It broke her to see him like this. She wrapped her arms around him, under his arms and around to his chest. She buried her face into his back trying to fit in to the mold of him.

"BAKA." Her voice was muffled against him. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here."

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been out there in the first place." His voice still a whisper. _Kairo..._

"Yes I would've and you know it." She slid her hand into the front of his shirt feeling for the beat of his heart. He took in a sharp breath at the feel of her cold hand against him. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

It felt like an eternity before he finally spoke up. "Yes," was all he said. He removed her hand from his shirt and spun around to face her, keeping her close to him.

She reached up and took the hat from his head running her other hand through his hair. His face was full of worry and guilt and she couldn't bear it. He leaned his forehead against hers, their lips only a breath away. Placing his hands on her hips he lifted her up onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He relished the feel of her slim body, running his hands from her waist, up across her back and then down again. She let his hands roam her body, her breath catching on each sensitive spot he ran over.

Kairo wore only a large t-shirt to keep herself decent, leaving her skin feeling icy under his touch. Kisuke ran his fingers through the length of her hair as he leaned in to nuzzle between her neck and her shoulder, leaving soft kisses on the skin that was available to him. She reached her hand to the back of his head, tugging his hair back until he looked up at her. His eyes were brimming with desire. "It's gone."

His brows creased up in wonder. "What is?"

"That look you had earlier, like you'd lost me." He tried to lower his head but she stopped him, forcing him to look at her. She reached for his hand and placed it on her cheek. Her face was gentle and full of love for the man in front of her. He was a great man, capable of so many things. But he felt alone having to bear the weight of all that he's done and she could see it. She needed him to know.

She leaned her head against his. "You're not alone anymore Kisuke." His breath caught. "You haven't been for a long time." He pulled away to look into her eyes. "And you haven't lost me, baka. I'm right here." She tilted her head down, softly brushing her lips against his.

 _Kairo..._ "Stay with me," he said, his voice laced with desire, his eyes pleading.

She mirrored his voice with her eyes. "Always."

He pressed his lips harder against hers, hungry for the taste of her. Sliding off the porch, he flash stepped to his room with her still clung to him, legs wrapped around his waist, lips still connected. He sat on the edge of his bed letting his hands explore and his fingers map her every outline. He broke their kiss, nibbling at her jaw. "You're not wearing any bindings." He crooned, his breath hot against her ear. "I wholeheartedly approve."

She tugged at his hair again giving her easy access to the skin of his neck. She nipped and licked and sucked her way down to his shoulder, pushing down his sleeve to reveal more of him. She licked the dip between his neck and shoulder before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. He groaned and she smiled. She kissed her way across an inch or two before biting down again, taking pleasure in his reaction. She untied his Jinbei and he shrugged it off along with his haori, letting it pool around him on the bed.

She ran her hands from his shoulders down his chest and his abdomen, stopping at the waistline of his pants. He shuddered with anticipation. He pulled her around so that she lay on her back with him above her, his leg between hers and his arms on either side of her head to support his weight. He bent down to kiss her. It was soft and sweet. She reached her hands around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He nibbled at her bottom lip, teasing it with a flick of his tongue until she let him in. Their tongues danced together, neither one taking the lead.

She felt the pressure from his body on top of her and his growing erection. She lifted her hips to rub against it, watching Kisuke take in a sharp breath as she ran her nails from his waist to his ribs, his pale skin hot against her. He reached down for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head so that she lay there only in her panties.

He stilled. He saw the bruising on her ribs and her upper arm and his brows furrowed. _Kairo..._ She reached her hand up to his cheek but he grabbed it, softly wrapping his hand around her wrist. He leaned down and gently kissed the bruise on her arm. He kissed a path up her shoulder, past her breast and to her ribs, leaving kisses all around it. She wriggled underneath him, her breath catching from his tender kisses. He then trailed kisses to her breast, sucking when he reached her nipple. She arched her back in sheer pleasure as his tongue licked and teased her nipple, jumping from one to the other, taking each in turn.

Kisuke moved from her breasts, planting kisses down a path to her navel, intent on traveling further. She stopped him, pulling his mouth back to hers. He looked at her, that dumb surprised look on his face and she chuckled.

"Your mouth is mine," she said with a smirk, a cheesy smile growing on his face. "I want you here where I can see you." She kissed him hard, her tongue invading his mouth, wrestling him for control but he won. Her body was already too stimulated from the feel of him.

He pressed his hardened member against her, biting down on her bottom lip. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kisuke sat up and removed his pants and worked her out of her panties. He smiled, using his hand as a replacement for his fan to cover his mouth.

"Kisuke!" she yelled, her face flushing a bright crimson. She threw a pillow at him and grabbed another one to hide her face.

Kisuke snaked his way under the pillow to claim her lips. "I'm sorry," he said against her mouth, his goofy smile still in place. _Kairo..._ "It's been a long time since I've had you at my mercy. I couldn't contain myself." He pulled her legs around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance. "You're overwhelming me," he kissed her again. "I don't think I'll be able to hold back."

He deepened the kiss and in one swift move buried himself into her, filling her with his length. Kairo moaned into his mouth, "Ahhh." Kisuke moved slowly at first, but he did so with conviction.

"M-move..." she breathed against him. "Faster."

He slammed his lips against hers as he began to move faster. The heat wrapping around him. "You feel so... good. I've... missed this," he said. "I've missed... you."

Kairo couldn't take it, she cried out in pleasure with every thrust as she brought her hips up to meet his. She was flooded with everything that was 'Kisuke'. The smell of him was intoxicating and his every touch burned her skin. They came together again as they had long ago, before he left, before he thought he'd lost her. Tears brimmed her eyes, she was happy beyond belief.

The pleasure inside her was quickly building as his body rocked back and forth increasing the pace, her nails digging into his shoulders. She pulled him closer to her so that there was no space between them. She listened as his breathing became rapid and she knew it wouldn't take long now.

He reached his hand to her breast, squeezing and teasing. He licked and nibbled her neck and she moaned in response. He bit down softly on her earlobe, "come for me." His voice was deep and came out in pants. "Come _with_ me," he breathed against her neck. That was enough to send her over the edge. She cried out, her body shuddering as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Kisuke desperately pressed his mouth to hers as he thrust into her one last time, burying his cock deep inside her and filling her with his juices. He groaned loudly into her mouth and she smiled against him. _Kairo..._

They spent several moments wrapped up in each other, neither one of them moving. Kisuke had his face hidden in the crook of her neck, his breathing still heavy. She wrapped one arm under his, drawing circles on his back, her other hand playing with his hair and a stupid yet satisfied grin slapped on her face.

"Kisuke." There was no response. "Don't think I won't hurt you if you fall asleep on top of me, you're not light you know, despite your thin appearance." Silence again. "At least have the decency to get out of me and sleep on your own side." She shoved his shoulder softly with her hand.

She felt him smirk against her skin. She tried to escape him as he pouted his lips to gently peck the skin of her neck, her wriggling beneath him.

She gasped at the feel of his slowly growing member inside her. "Kisuke!"

He propped himself up, leaning on his hands, his signature goofy smile on his face. "Im sorry, I had to take a little break to prepare myself." Her brows shot up with curiosity, he chuckled. "Like I said, it's been a long time since I've had you at my mercy. 10 years in fact." She wriggled against him again, a familiar heat stirring in her belly. His eyes closed as he drew in a sharp breath at the feel of her still wrapped around him. His arousal was insatiable at this point in time. His goofy grin turned wolfish as he opened his eyes, they were burning with lust and hunger and that one thing they never spoke of out loud. _Kairo..._ "I just don't think I'll be able to hold back."

"Then don't," she said without a moments hesitation.

His eyes widened with shock for only a second before he gazed down at her, his eyes filled with _only_ that one thing they never spoke of out loud. _Kairo..._

He spent the night studying her body, twisting to fit into the mold that she was in, to know that she was really there, loving him with every action that she made. He didn't need the words and neither did she. He would keep her here with him and she would happily stay by his side, just like she had when he was exiled. And if this was all a dream, he prayed to a god that he hoped was out there to never wake up, to stay in a dream state with her in his arms, alive and well. _Kairo..._ And he would love her like she deserved, he would love her with every fiber of his being and she would wash away all the pain in his heart. He would forget about the 50 years he's lived without her, he would forget everything but her _._

But there is no god for him, he realized as his eyes drifted open, the moon high in the sky. He turned to find his bed empty, _another dream,_ he thought. Sure enough the pain was still there, and his memory was flooded with 50 years of loneliness, and _her_.

He turned on his side, imagining her pressed up against his back.

 _Kairo,_ he thought.

 _"You're not alone anymore Kisuke... I'm right here."_

"Stay with me," he whispered to the ghost of his past.

 _"Always."_

He fell asleep with the smallest smile on his lips, hoping that sleep would guide him back to her fading voice, back to the girl he loved and held most dear, back to Kairo...

* * *

 _Author's note: If you've reached this then hopefully you read it and liked it, if not then I'm sorry for wasting your time. If you're an avid reader on this site like I am then you know the go. Fav and/or review, let me know what you thought and thanks for reading. Love LittleZmey x_


End file.
